An individual (i.e., human or animal) suffering from disease or injury may experience Neuromuscular (NM) dysfunction. For example, a disease such as Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS; commonly, “Lou Gehrig's disease”), Parkinson's disease, or other disease may impair or otherwise alter the gait (e.g., locomotion) of an individual suffering from the disease. Oftentimes, early diagnosis of such disease or injury can be useful in early treatment therapies. Furthermore, monitoring disease progression by observing changes to the gait of the individual over time, for example, may provide data that may be used to evaluate treatments such as drug therapies, physical therapies, and others.
However, existing systems have some limitations in their ability diagnosis and/or monitoring of NM disease or injury. In particular, diagnosis of such diseases may be challenging because, for example, the epidemiology of certain NM diseases or injury may not be known. Furthermore, monitoring changes to the gait of the individual may not be possible from a visual inspection of the individual's gait. In addition, existing gait analysis systems do not adequately identify various parameters related to the gait of the individual that may be used to diagnose and monitor NM disease or injury. These and other drawbacks exist.